Ignition coils for multi-cylinder ICEs, in which ignition energy for respective spark plugs is steered to a plurality of primary windings of the ignition coil, rather than being distributed, later, by a high-voltage distributor, have already been proposed--see, for example, German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS 28 46 425, Poirier. The ignition coil of the there disclosed publication uses a plurality of primary windings and secondary windings, in which the respective windings are separated from each other and located on different portions of an iron core. The structure becomes complex and requires a relatively large amount of material, so that the overall size of the ignition coil becomes large, and the coil is heavy. The secondary windings must be shielded from each other with respect to the primary windings of different winding groups, associated with different spark plugs of different cylinders, by expensive shielding arrangements.